Miles Lewis
|fgcolor= |image=Blaze Heroes Art1.png |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders (?–c. 2505) Terran Dominion (c. 2505–) Heaven's Devils (2506, Co-op Missions) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=Corporal Firebat |family= |voice=Kevin Michael Richardson |concept= |concattop= }} Corporal Miles "Blaze" Lewis is a veteran firebat of the Terran Dominion, and formerly a member of Raynor's Raiders. A pyromaniac, Lewis has seen his fair share of battles2018-01-02, HEROES OF THE STORM PTR NOTES — JANUARY 2, 2018. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-01-03 against both the zerg and protoss. Unlike many firebats, Lewis isn't a resocialized criminal, doesn't smoke, and dislikes the smell of napalm in the morning. He has had training for covert missions.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Biography Lighting the Flame Lewis's infatuation with fire began in his childhood. Later in life, he had the opportunity to join Raynor's Raiders and fight for the future of the Terran Dominion. He hesitated, but when he learned he could become a firebat, that sealed the deal. His tendency for pyromania earned him the nickname "Blaze."2018-01-02, Blaze Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm YouTube, accessed on 2018-01-02 After the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, Lewis joined the Dominion Armed Forces. He heard of the disappearance of Jim Raynor after the End War, and wondered what happened to his former commander. Alternate History In a "what if" timeline where Tychus Findlay survived the Battle of Char, Tychus reformed the Heaven's Devils to help combat Amon's Forces during the End War. Lewis was brought in on odd jobs as the squad's firebat as Tychus was a friend to Raynor, and helped put the minions of Amon to the torch.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Game Unit StarCraft II |game=SC2 |image=Blaze Coop Game1.png |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Blaze LotV Game1.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Heaven's Devils |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Firebat |role=Anti-infantry |useguns=Brimstone Mk. 1 flamethrower |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=1000 500 (1st Outlaw, Tychus Level 7) 250 (revive) |costgas=200 100 (1st Outlaw, Tychus Level 7) |supply=10 |time=180 (1st Outlaw) 240 (Joeyray's Bar charges) 180 (at Tychus full Outlaw Availability Mastery) 25 (revive) |produced=Joeyray's Bar |req=Muscle armory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |hotkey= |speed=2.95 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1000 (+100 per armor upgrade) 1250 (+100 per armor upgrade) (with Endurance Supplement) 1400 (+100 per armor upgrade) (with Endurance Supplement and full Tri-Outlaw Research Improvement Mastery) |hpregen=2 |armor=1 |gun1name=Brimstone Mk. 1 Flamethrower |gun1strength=36 (+17 vs light) (splash with width 2 and length 3) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.4 |gun1range=2.5 |gun1upgrd=+4 (+1 vs light) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Blaze appears in Co-op Missions as an outlaw available for Tychus Findlay, representing part of "the Muscle." He can lay down spots of oil, and ignite groups of enemies.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Abilities ;Upgrades Development In early builds of Tychus's Outlaws in Co-op Missions, Blaze's role was initially supposed to be filled by a hellbat/hellion outlaw, which would have been designed around the Druid class from World of Warcraft. In hellion form, it could heal allies, whereas in hellbat form it dealt damage. However, when the number of abilities per Outlaw were scaled down to one, it was found that the hellion had too many abilities.2018-26-08, StarCraft 2: THE FUTURE OF CO-OP! (Developer Interview). YouTube, accessed on 2018-26-08 Heroes of the Storm Blaze appears in Heroes of the Storm, representing the firebat unit. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran firebats Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes Category:Heroes of the Storm